Feliz Navidad mi Vida
by El Ricon de Ambar
Summary: Podía ser odioso, engreído, pésimo contando chistes... para nada le preparó, ni siquiera una invasión interdimensional, de los sentimientos que comenzaron a florecer. Y todo... por lo que parecía un simple error en medio de una guerra. Ay amor, que nos eres siempre oportuno. "¿Por qué tú? Nah, solo son celos de ti... solo...celos... creo."
1. CAPÍTULO 1

**Hola~ ^^**

 **Aquí os traigo el fic regalo de Foro de Mortal Kombat: Who's Next?**

 **La persona a la que le entrego este fic con mucho cariño es** **Hakendo Mitsuronairi** **, espero que te gu'te :3**

 **Pero he de decir… que me costó mucho visualizarlo por los personajes en si y el que no soy muy navideña me preocupaba pero ahora está bien.**

 **Aviso de que es un universo alterno donde:**

 **\- Nadie murió**

 **-Edenia está separada del Outworld y lo gobierna Kitana y Mileena en Otworld.**

 **-Sub-Zero fue robot.**

 **Y nada, simplemente quiero desearos una FELIZ NAVIDAD :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: Mortal Kombat no me pertenece. Solo mis OC's.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1 (RECURDOS DE CUANDO TE DETESTABA).**

—Déjame beber en paz, a ver si me ahogo en la bebida definitivamente—, dijo con voz ronca y casi inentendible un hombre de unos treinta y algo años con gafas de sol, que a juzgar por la frase estaba tan borracho como el Demoman de TF2... pero sin tanta soltura ni clase, obviamente.

—Pues con más razón me quedo. Por muy gracioso que pareciese el verte borracho, pasó a lo preocupante y degradante por el décimo trago Johnny—, expresó molesto pero preocupado un hombre de misma edad con un traje del SWAT, que internamente daba gracias el que no hubiera ni un solo alma en el bar a excepción de siempre irremplazable barman silencioso y a su vida.

En ese momento el miembro de la unidad de élite fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un golpe sonoro por parte de su borracho "amigo" en la barra de madera de pino a dos manos. Este luego soltó un suspiro casi forzado que dejó un tufo a chupitos de alcohol que un poco más y tira al suelo al otro de lo fuerte que era.

—Pues mira, si tan cómico te pareció eso Stryker, podrías haber sido listo y grabarlo; tendrías visitas a mogollón—, volvió a hablar Cage sonriendo de manera doloroso haciendo énfasis en la última palabra moviendo los brazos como un loco. Pero se calmó y añadió: —Además… la gente se parte la caja con el sufrimiento ajeno… especialmente el mío.

La última sentencia dejó atónito a Kurtis. Vale, Johnny podía ser odioso, engreído y otras muchas cosas, pero también era un gran guerrero, con pasión en lo que hace, amigable, cariñoso… Le costaba creer que con todo lo que había hecho la gente lo siguiera ninguneando.

¿Qué hizo exactamente? Nada destacable… simplemente salvar al mundo.

Bueno no solo, él también estuvo, él y todos sus amigos. Aún lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, el evento de hacía dos años que puso su mundo patas arriba, y de qué manera.

El día de la invasión estaba evacuando a la gente de un edificio en llamas junto a su mejor amigo y compañero Kabal, por cortesía del shokan Kintaro, cuando este último quemó a su amigo vivo sin aparente compasión. Cegado por la ira, arremetió con todo lo que tenía a la bestia atigrada y lo venció con demasiada facilidad, pero Kabal no estaba a la vista cuando fue a atenderlo.

Recordaba cuando el mismísimo Dios del Trueno y protector oficial de la Tierra, Raiden, apareció de la nada y se lo llevó a un sitio que nunca había visto con gente un tanto… pintoresca: un hombre con brazos de metal, tres ninjas, uno amarillo, otro azul y otro gris; un robot color mostaza, un chamán, dos monjes shaolines, uno con un sombrero con filo y otro descamisado; tres mujeres con ropa muy… expositora de carne, un ciego con una espada que eso le rompió muchos esquemas internos y por fin dos personas aparentemente normales, una rubia preciosa y tipo con aires de estrella de cine de Hollywood.

—" _Hasta que les salgan tentáculos y antenas prefiero pensar que son normales porque con el pedazo circo que se está montando…"_ —, fue el pensamiento de Kurtis al primer minuto de llegar, entre otros muchos.

Al día siguiente de su incursión en el equipo, Kabal reapareció y con una horrida sorpresa: su cuerpo quedó enteramente desfigurado por las llamas y sus pulmones inservibles, por lo que se vio condenado a usar una máscara conectada a un tanque de aire. El shock fue a corto plazo porque a pesar de su aspecto, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era Kabal, su mejor amigo, y siempre lo sería.

Por otro lado, a lo que se refería a salvar el mundo de criaturas propias de los cómics de ciencia ficción, para Stryker parecía casi una misión imposible; es decir, habían juntado a un buen grupo de desconocidos y les pedían que salvaran el mundo así como así. No le entraba en la cabeza ni a presión.

Pero durante los días en los que combatían a los "monstruos", lo que al principio le pareció un grupo de gente rocambolesca acabaron siendo personas importantes en su vida.

A cada pequeña batalla ganada, era un paso más a la victoria y destrucción de Shao Kanh y también, se formaban lazos entre los guerreros.

Bien Stryker no interactuaba mucho con los shaolines Kung Lao y Liu Kang, pero podía hablar con ellos tranquilamente. Jax, el de los brazos de metal, le caía genuinamente bien, que no era que no le cayera bien nadie, pero la personalidad del moreno de piel le agradaba y su amor a su mundo y determinación era cables en su forma de luchar. Con Smoke, el ninja de humo, siempre se podía contar; podía sentir el dolor de Sub-Zero, el ninja azul, por la pérdida de su hermano, él también perdió a un hermano en la guerra, pero admiraba más el que no odiase a su asesino que para ironía de la vida y su sorpresa era el ninja amarillo, Scorpion; aún podía recordar las carcajadas de Kuai Liang por la cara de pasmado que puso. Con Cyrax tampoco interactuó mucho al principio por el hecho de no saber que decirle a un humano al que habían robotizado a la fuerza, realmente incómodo, pero cuando habló con él resultó que era alguien con mucho sentido del humor y agradable, como si nunca hubiera cambiado, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuando de que nunca había cambiado y se sintió estúpido por no haberlo descubierto igual de pronto que con Kabal. Nightwolf era al que uno podía pedir consejo o como veía la situación y este te respondía con total sinceridad, algo que agradecía. Con las mujeres… cambiaba la cosa. Las edenianas le traían loco en un comienzo porque le costaba mirarlas a la cara con ropa tan… en fin, que dejaba mucho lugar a la imaginación; para suerte de su aguante viril, Kitana y Jade ya tenían interés por los shaolines y Sindel aún amaba a su difunto esposo. Pero no solo eran caras bonitas a pesar de ser más viejas que Matusalén. Kitana era precisa y disciplinada, Jade era sutil y fuerte y Sindel poderosa y decidida. Pero siempre sintió más aprecio hacia Sonya Blade, la única humana. Pero no se confundir, porque era un aprecio de muy buenos amigos. Siempre podía contar con ella y ella con él.

Ahora una aclaración, Stryker no es alguien especialmente sociable, el que tuviera interacción con los demás fue gracias mayoritariamente a Kabal y Sonya. Pero nunca jamás, jamás, JAMÁS de los jamases… le había caído una persona tan mal como Johnny Cage. Egocéntrico, repelente, sin sentido del humor, pegajoso como él solo, sin seriedad… Todo lo que detestaba con supremacía, y Cage lo llevaba a un nivel que le extrañaba que nadie lo hubiese matado ya, hasta llegó a preguntar: _"¿Cómo puñetas hacéis para no ahogarlo?"_ ; solo recibió tres respuestas:

1ª. _"Porque en el fondo es un tío majo"_

2ª _"Porque_ _no se callaría ni debajo del agua"_

3ª _"Porque lucha bien"_

La primera y la segunda le asustaron. "Majo" no es una palabra que usaría y si quisiera que callase definitivamente con semejante respuesta ya estaba descartado el ahogamiento "accidental". En cuanto a la tercera, por mucho que le costara, debía admitirlo: Johnny Cage era uno de los mejores guerreros que tenían; aún lo sigue siendo, incluso podría decir que ha mejorado en muchos aspectos… sí no fuese por su patético aspecto causado por el alcohol en su sistema.

Pero a pesar de lo muy bueno que fuera en el kombate o sus buenas intenciones tras las chistes horribles, nunca llegó al punto odiarlo. Hasta cierto día.

Habían derrotado a una guerrilla pequeña de guerreros enemigos en un intento desesperado de detenerlos.

—Me da que Shao Kanh se está desesperando, cada vez nos vienen más magullados—, dijo algo altareno el actor que miraba divertido a los cuerpos inmóviles o débiles de sus enemigos.

—Pues si es así, quizá la victoria esté más cerca de la que creemos—, pensó abiertamente Kung Lao.

—No os confiéis guerreros de la Tierra, nunca se sabe cuándo podría ocurrir lo inesperado—. Por sus palabras, Raiden no parecía muy convencido por tan poca resistencia por parte del conquistador.

Stryker estaba de acuerdo con Raiden aunque no lo dijese en voz alta y si algo le decía el instinto y la experiencia era que lo demasiado fácil casi siempre implicaba el inicio de la tormenta.

—Haces bien en desconfiar Raidencito.

Una voz de mujer, cantarina pero madura, rompió el absurdo silencio de la ciudad en ruinas.

— ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate! —, demandó el Dios, chispas saliendo de sus palmas mientras todos se ponían en guardia.

—Como quieras—, accedió la dama misteriosa.

La mujer apareció envuelta en un manto de espesa bruma, y en el momento en el que esta se disipó se pudo observa que media metro setenta y cuatro, vestía como chamana, la piel era del tono del chocolate al igual que sus ojos, su cara estaba pintada pero se podían notar pecas, su pelo era laceo de un tono marrón rocoso, portaba un arco y flechas y venía fumando de una pipa artesana, que era de donde provenía toda esa bruma de intenso olor.

— ¿Pilla? ¡Pero cuanto tiempo sin verte!—. El que habló fue Nightwolf, quien abrazó a la tal Pilla y ella le correspondió. Aunque el chamán se alejó un poco. —Es bueno saber que no has cambiado nada, apestas a pipa.

—Pues claro querido, estoy segura de que me conoces lo suficientemente bien para saber que yo nunca dejo de fumar, incluso en plena invasión las costumbres no se deberían perder—, y con eso dicho dio una calada, ignorando a todos los ojos confusos que la miraban.

Hasta que Raiden habló.

—Nightwolf, ¿quién es tu… amiga?

—Maestro Raiden y amigos, ella es Pilla, una chamana del Outworld que conocí hace mucho tiempo—presentó con una mano en el hombro de Pilla.

— ¿Hay chamanes en el Outworld? —, preguntó interesado Stryker.

—Yep, pocos pero los hay. Antes de Shao Kanh los había a montones pero después… bueno, os podéis hacer una idea—, y dio otra calada, pero con la mirada en el cielo naranja lleno de polvo y olor a fuego y sangre. En su mirada astuta había un sentimiento: morriña. Kurtis se sintió mal por haber preguntado. —Hey, pero no todo es tan malo, al menos no tengo tanta competencia.

— ¿No quieres vengarte de Shao Kanh? —, obviamente Scorpion solo piensa en venganza y parece que es la solución a todo para él, una de las razones por la que Stryker no se juntaba ni se junta con él.

— ¿Para qué? Uno puede intentar vengarse, ¿pero qué pasa con todas esas oportunidades de un nuevo comienzo perdidas? Na-ah, esta servidora no va a malgastar su valioso tiempo en estúpidas venganzas; además que fue hace eones, dime para qué carajos necesito yo vengarme de algo que ocurrió antes de que naciese, a ver dime.

El ninja amarillo se la quedó viendo con expresión aparentemente neutra, lo cual sacó venas en la frente de la chamana, y se puso roja de furia cuando este desapareció envuelto en llamas.

—Pero será pedazo de mamón… ¡VUELVE AQUÍ COPIA BARATA DE BOB ESPONJA Y TE METERÉ LA PIPA POR EL OJAL Y SIN AMOR, COMPRENSIÓN **NI** TERNURA! —, comenzó a gritar amenazas la morena de piel, con una cara que asustaría a Onaga si estuviera en el lugar de Scorpion.

—No creo que te vaya a hacer caso con amenazas Pilla y POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, ¡AYUDADME A SUJETARLA!—gritó alarmado Nightwolf que agarraba a la otra por la cadera pero le costaba horrores.

Fueron Jax y Stryker los que la agarraron por las piernas pero ni aún así conseguían mucho.

— ¡¿Pero cuanta fuerza puede tener una puta chamana?! —, bramó el policía anonadado y asustado por la posibilidad de que cumpliera semejante espantajo.

Mientras el resto ayudaba de la mejor forma posible: riéndose a punta pala.

— ¡Podías ayudar un poquito, ¿no os parece?! —, casi demandó Jax irritado.

—Ni de coña, esto es lo más gracioso que he visto desde que Smoke pilló a Jade desnuda—, dijo Johnny entre risas.

— ¡Fue un accidente! —, replicó el ninja, rojo del bochorno, aunque no se arrepentía de nada.

— ¡No me vayas a joder Cage, levanta tu trasero de actor ahora mismo! —, exigió el policía, que un poco más y le reventaba una arteria.

—Um, deja que consulte mi agenda… que te parece… nunca—, y puso cara de troll.

— ¡ERES UN NIÑO GRANDE, INCLUSO TU RISA SUENA IGUAL AL DE UNO! —, bramó sin pensar, furioso por la actitud del otro.

—Ese comentario ha sido muy cruel y… esa risa no es mía.

La última frase hizo el silencio. Y en efecto, esa risa infantil no era del actor, pero fuera de quien fuera se estaba partiendo el pectoral de la risa.

—Oh, es verdad—recordó Pilla, que ya hacía un rato que se había calmado—La razón por la que vine es que estáis en peligro.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —, exclamó con una mezcla de pánico y rabia Raiden.

—Tranquilo Raidencito, no es algo que no se pueda evitar, pero vais a necesitar ayuda extra. Y aquí es cuando entramos nosotros.

— ¿Perdona? ¿"Nosotros"? —preguntó Kitana.

—Así es cielo. ¡Perisa! ¡Akaname! —llamó Pilla sin mirar a su espalda a las dos figuras que salieron de detrás del edificio, dando otra calada a la pipa. Eran dos figuras bajitas, de un metro sesenta y seis y un metro sesenta y nueve respectivamente. Una era una chica albina con el cabello ondulado hasta los hombros de ojos rojos tirando a rosa, piel pálida que parecía enferma, top negro enganchado al cuello por una cinta plateada, una serpiente tatuada en la zona del ombligo descubierto, una pieza de tela negra con detalles rosa palo(*), vendas en las piernas y botines con dobladillo negros; la otra parecía un chico, pero no podían estar seguros porque era prácticamente una masa de "petróleo" con forma humana, tenía "pelo" pinchudo, ojos redondos que emitían luz amarilla al igual que su boca que tenía forma de dientes de sierra, sus brazos eran un tanto amorfos porque cuando empiezas a verlos desde los hombros la anchura del brazo va aumentando hasta el punto de formar garras gigantes, su cuerpo era como es de un humano joven y no llevaba ropa. —Chicos, estos son Perisa—, presentó Pilla pasando un brazo por el hombro de la albina que saludo tímidamente, —y Akaname—, e hizo el mismo gesto con el otro.

Stryker no pudo evitar mirarlos fijamente, le resultaban incluso más extraños que los shokan o los mismísimos tarkatanos, que ya era decir.

Perisa se dio cuenta de que la observaba y quizá se lo imaginó, pero sus ojos emitieron un brillo blanco que fue seguido de una risilla pícara y a la vez dulce. Kurtis no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿le estaba insinuando, o burlándose de su descaro?

—"Si por aquel entonces hubiera sabido lo que significaba, quizá…"—. Kurtis salió de su mundo de recuerdos cuando notó dos manos tibias en su rostro. Cage lo miraba de manera dulce.

— ¿Qué pensabas Stryki? —, preguntó con tono pícaro pero un poco menos gangoso el actor. Para alivio del otro, Cage había pedido un agua para refrescarse un poco.

—Nada. Venga vámonos—, indicó Stryker como madre.

— ¿Qué? Vamos Stryki dímelo~

El actor seguía pidiendo y el agente seguía diciendo que no era nada. Hasta que Cage se quedó en silencio, el otro no volvió a abrir la boca.

— ¿Ocurre alg—

Pero fue interrumpido por unos labios que a pesar del estado actual de su dueño, lo besaba de firme pero delicada, como siempre lo hacía. Como sabía que le gustaba.

—Si no me lo cuentas por lo menos me llevo un beso—, rió alegre Johnny, más cuando vio a su novio sonrojado.

—C-Cállate…—, dijo haciéndose el molesto, pero no le duró mucho porque comenzó a sonreír. —Si querías uno habérmelo dicho—, y le tomó la mano para llevárselo del bar, —"Quizá si lo hubiera sabido, no hubiese acabado así… Tsk, seguramente no me hubiese gustado la idea como ahora gusta".

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? :3**

 **Espero de corazón que os hay gustado este primer capi, especialmente a ti Hakendo ^^**

 **Pilla y Perisa son muy distintas a mi fic "Mortal Kombat 11" físicamente y Akaname tiene un pasado distinto (se expondrá en el siguiente). Comentadme que os parecieron :)**

 **(*) Esa pieza de ropa es igual a la de Sareena en MKX pero los detalles rosa palo (no sabía cómo llamarlo XD, si alguien lo sabe que lo diga please ;3;).**

 **El fic se basa en el punto de vista de Stryker, por lo que los pensamientos (los diálogos entre "..") serán solo de él, y veremos cómo evoluciona la relación entre él y Johnny viajando por los recuerdos de Kurtis (si sigo así me acabará gustando la pareja y todo XD). Supongo que me basé en la idea de "Del odio al amor hay un paso".**

 **Reviews, consejos y críticas constructivas son bien recibidos en este rinconcito y os deseo suerte con los fic regalo a todos. Oh, y si hay faltas perdónenme, son como una enfermedad D:**

 **Merīkurisumasu!~ :D**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**Hola a todosh :3**

 **Espero que hayáis tenido un comienzo de años fantabuloso ^^**

 **No pude actualizar nada por los estudios por lo que me quiero disculpar (aún me queda más pero aprovecho todo lo que puedo).**

 **Y quiero aclarar que al ser recuerdos y sin tiempo los recuerdos están como fragmentados en partes, por lo que puede ser confuso, pero se centrará en la pareja y el resto será menciones menores.**

 **Mejor no me entretengo mucho y…**

 **¡DENTRO FIC!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2 (POR VERTE FELIZ, ME CELO).**

—"OK… cuando dije que quizá no hubiese gustado este resultado en mi vida como ahora… nunca me figuré llevar a mi novio a caballito escaleras arriba" —, pensó Kurtis con la cara más roja que un jalapeño, globos oculares que parecían a puntito de explotar y la mandíbula tan bien apretada que los dientes de arriba se sentían como si se enterraran más y más en sus encías.

¿Razón de esta situación demasiado surrealista? Quizá un "macho alpha" más pedo que un riojano que imploró de rodillas a su novio de poca paciencia que lo llevase a cuestas hasta su piso.

Y válgame el señor, que lo ponía de testigo de su sufrimiento más profundo porque más de una vez estuvo a punto de caer de morros y romperse la mandíbula y/o rodar escaleras abajo, lo bueno en ese último es que el actor sufriría también. Y hablando de este, ahí estaba: en la espalda del otro rubio, roncando de una como una metralleta y con todos sus parientes vivos, muertos y los que llagasen a venir malditos de por siempre, todo regalo de Kurtis.

Por suerte, solo era un cuarto.

Lo malo era el peso muerto de la espalda y las agujetas que traía.

—"Espero acordarme de agradecerle a Sonya por tan ligero entrenamiento" —, volvió a pensar el agente con un sarcasmo muy venenoso. Los parientes de Blade tampoco se iban a salvar esa noche al parecer.

Después de tanto injuriar, maldecir y demasiados peldaños para su gusto, abrió la puerta del lugar de una patada muy de SWAT, entró, y como un saco de patatas lanzó a Johnny al sofá, y de puro milagro no se rompió la crisma por el camino.

—Joder, por fin—, alabó el rubio bufando y estirando los músculos entumecidos.

—Ni que fueras un abuelo—, una voz ronca dijo. Stryker solo pudo fruncir el ceño y ensombrecer la mirada ante la sonrisa altarena de Cage. Más y era Cheshire.

—Pues no es gracias a ti hijo de puta, porque pesas como un elefante africano—. El agente se cruzó de brazos manteniendo la mirada severa, como si fuera una madre que regañaba su hijo rebelde. —Además… me debes dinero. Sé que es Navidad pero no hacía falta regalarme en _**mi**_ coche tu muy maloliente pota.

—Sí, sí… te pagaré la tapicería—, respondió el rubio menos pero aún borracho, moviendo la mano como para restar importancia al bendito asunto, —aunque no sé porque te enfadas. La Navidad es la época de dar regalos desde el cariño más profundo de uno. Pues yo te he regalo mi vómito rancio desde la parte más profunda de mi ser.

—Sí, desde lo más profundo de tu muy podrido estómago. Creo que el alcohol ha montado la Macarena ahí—, rebatió Stryker, pero ahora sonreía. Desde hacía tiempo había empezado a ver el humor de Johnny Cage, el autentico sentido del humor, y siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa.

—"Ahora que lo pienso… sus chistes malos tenían y tienen su gracia. Para ser un troll hay talento suficiente".

Cage volvió a mirar al otro y al ver que lo miraba fijamente… le tiró un cojín en toda la cara.

—Hey, sé que soy muy sexy, que estoy cañón y todo eso… pero tampoco es para comerme con la mirada—, rió casi inocentemente el mayor. Lo que hace el alcohol con la gente, a la mañana eres un actor en un fiesta de Navidad y a la noche un hombre reducido a niño rebelde.

— ¡Y-Yo no te e-estaba mirando! ¡No soy un pervertido! —, medio gritó en defensa Kurtis, rojo de la vergüenza y la rabia. Lanzó el cojín de vuelta con quizá demasiada fuerza y… falló miserablemente. O puede que el actor no estuviera tan ebrio como se veía.

—Lo eres, y a mucha honra. O acaso se te olvidó cuando me seguías siempre con la mirada en plena invasión "extrajera".

Y fue cuando lo nervios de Kurtis se crisparon y… en lugar de explotar…empezó a recordar.

No era muy normal que se diga, pero a veces se quedaba observando al actor por mucho más tiempo del necesario. Y cuando alguien preguntaba por qué lo hacía, quienes eran Sonya o Kabal y en ocasiones Kenshi, siempre contestaba que era para vigilar que no hiciera nada estúpido. Él bien sabía que con esa respuesta no debía preocuparse por más preguntas, ya que Cage había armado alguna, nada de gravedad incalculable, pero sí que daba sustos de aupa. También que su personalidad seria y vigilante le daba cierta cuartada ante los demás, incluso Raiden le había pedido entre otras personas más que fuera en el grupo en el que fuese Cage; su ego y altanería podían hacerle parecer un blanco fácil pero a la hora de la verdad, era él quien repartía los golpes como huevos de Pascua.

Y eso, era suficiente para que Shao Kanh lo tuviese en su punto de mira junto a varios como Raiden, Liu Kang, Nightwolf e incluso a Pilla la habían marcado.

Hablando de ella, la vio en la fiesta junto a los demás y… estaba en su salsa. Chamana todo lo que uno quiera, pero era igual a un mujer madura y responsable pero a la vez juerguera y alocada. Sus poderes curativos, con una potencia mejor que los de Raiden, y sus habilidad de invocar a los espíritus caídos les había sacado de aprietos gordos; tenía una puntería propia de un Sniper y su espíritu animal, un zorro valga la redundancia, le permitía ver de manera discreta a los enemigos desde un lugar seguro, pero no predecir nada. No solo eso, también era astuta y una gran estratega, era ella quien junto a otros organizaba los grupos dependiendo de los ataques enemigos, y casualmente a él le tocaba con Johnny. Quizá era por eso que empezaron los acercamientos de Cage a este, que aunque en un principio le incomodaban de sobre manera, con el tiempo se acostumbró e incluso hubo contables conversaciones amistosas… pero casi siempre acababan discutiendo, lo cual no sorprendía para nada.

Pero cambiando de tema, Pilla organizaba los grupos y en parte se debía a sus poderes. La mujer también era algo así como medio empática: sentía las vibraciones de poder y por el tipo se podía decir que clasificaba. Atenta en los detalles también era, y se daba cuenta de quienes se llevaban bien o no; así que o podía agrupar por eso, sus habilidades y los efectos que estos conjuntos hacen o… bien un poco al libre albedrío.

O eso le pareció a él.

La realidad era muy distinta a lo que creía.

Había un poco de trampa en su forma de planear. Pero puede que "trampa" sea muy fuerte. Lo que pasaba era que la persona que controlaba el moviento enemigo sin moverse del sitio no quería que lo supusieran por nada del mundo, y ese alguien era Perisa. Su poder de ver el futuro con un 90% de probabilidades era extraordinario, ella le decía a la chamana y luego organizaban, todo mientras se escondía bajo si capucha. Otra cosa de ella era su dominio de las cuchillas; rápida, certera y con un punto macabro cuando les decía "Lo siento". Eso, y que era fuerte, una superwoman por poner un equivalente apropiado, solo que no podía volar.

Perisa… cada vez que la recordaba se sentía tranquilo. El hecho de que fuera medio demonio no cambia su forma de ser: tímida, curiosa, dispuesta a ayudar, con una sonrisa en la cara siempre… Todo en ella le parecía perfecto. Sí, como podéis imaginar Kurtis sufrió cierta atracción por ella que lo llegó a confundir.

Por un lado la veía como una hermana pequeña a la que proteger y enseñar y… por otro estaba…ese lado.

Y fue a peor cuando… bueno, digamos que Cage volvió a meter las narices en sus asuntos. La demonio y el actor parecían llevarse demasiado bien para su gusto y ese acercamiento se hizo más profundo cuando Cage le hizo un regalo: un sudadera sin mangas y con capucha rosa palo.

—Así cuando algo te incomode mucho o sientas vergüenza puedas "esconderte"—, fue lo que dijo Johnny en su momento. En el fondo le pareció una cosa para cobardes pero la cara feliz de la peliblanca le dijo que mejor no decir nada. Asimismo, el tono con el que dijo esas palabras… sonaba a alguien con experiencia en lo que decía.

En aquel momento sintió una punzada de culpa bastante potente.

—"A ver, como actor es normal que se quiera ocultar pero… eso sonaba a algo más profundo".

Pero todo lo cambió por celos al ver a la pequeña demonio ir a todos lados con Cage. De reconocimiento, a buscar comida… a todo iban juntos; incluso dejó de coquetear con Sonya, que también lo ponía negro pero ahora era pasado y la mujer pegó un cambio sumamente desagradable, pero por aquellas dejó impactados a todos menos a los nuevos que reían por lo bajo por la situación, si hasta Kung Lao se desmayó cuando el actor insultó a la rubia en la cara y con un buen par.

Volviendo a los celos, Kurtis para evitar cualquier cosa se puso a vigilar al actor de una forma que ya no era disimulable, al menos para el actor y la demonio que se asustaba que los mirasen con los ojos de Cristo; el resto, prefería no meterse donde no les llamaban, era algo entre los tres y debían resolverlo los tres como adultos. Bien era gracioso ver a dos "adultos" varones pelear como críos mientras la pobre Perisa era arrastrada por Akaname, su mejor amigo, a un lugar lejos del "peligro"; subía los ánimos, como… una familia. Sí, una pequeña familia animada de guerreros fuertes y muy vistosos.

Solo hubo uno que pasó de reír a preocuparse por la actitud de Stryker, y no hay que ser un genio del nivel de Einstein para saber quién era.

—Solo digo que te estás comportando raro Kurtis. No es normal que te pelees tanto con alguien, tú no eres así—, expresó su preocupación Kabal.

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? No me agrada que Johnny esté tan cerca de Perisa eso es todo.

Y fue ahí cuando la realidad le golpeó. En toda la conversación con su mejor amigo, en casi todas su frases aparecía ese maldito nombre, donde lo criticaba y con casi mucho esfuerzo le daba méritos lo alagaba.

—Kurtis… no será que…

— ¿Qué se está enamorando? Sí eso parece.

La nueva voz casi hizo que sus corazones se fueron corriendo de su prisión de carne, todo por culpa de Akaname.

— ¡Me cago en mi vida! ¡¿Es que no sabes llamar?! —, gritó furioso el policía rubio mientras el pelinegro ajustaba el tanque de aire para no ahogarse del susto.

—Nope.

— ¡Pues a ver si aprendemos carajo! ¡Y no me—

—Sí te gusta—, cortó el ser viscoso, dejando al humano helado. —Puede que sea… inmaduro, graciosillo y no me tomo las cosas muy enserio, pero…

—En realidad no te podemos culpar. Fuiste creado en Chaosrealm por Havik, es normal que estas cosas te hagan cierta gracia; aún así, yo agradezco que seas así, porque nos estás ayudando. No eres como esos monstruos sicóticos.

—Gracias Kabal—, rió agradecido el menor, —y tienes razón. No soy como ellos, porque cuando se trata de personas que quiero, no me quedo a reír de su sufrimiento; solo quiero verlos felices, genuinamente. Cuando Pilla y Perisa me adoptaron estaba feliz de tener a quienes poder amar y deseaba verlas felices como yo, por lo que siempre me puse a velar por su alegría y ellas por la mía. Ahora que somos más… me esfuerzo mucho para que me acepten, menos Raiden, él no me gusta—, los mayores no pudieron evitar reír por el comentario del niño. —A lo que quiero llegar es… que puede que tú también quieras que Johnny sea feliz, porque… sabes que está dolido en el fondo. Es decir, entre esos "demonios internos" como me dijo Pilla y el que lo tengan en el punto de mira en cada batalla… debe estar estresado.

Las palabras de Akaname hacían que algunos cables se encajasen en su cabeza.

Ver feliz a Johnny. Verle feliz de verdad. Sin tener que llamar la atención de forma burda ni…

Un ronquido de ballena le sacó a la fuerza de su mundo de confusos recuerdos.

El actor estaba dormido como un tronco, la respiración suave y tranquila salvo algún ronquido fuerte y palabras entre sueños.

Stryker sonrió, el solo oír que su presencia hacía posible esa imagen un tanto tierna, a pesar del hilo de baba, le alegraba.

—"Me alegra que Akaname y Perisa les gustasen mis regalos… pero ellos me hicieron el mejor de todos: sacarme la pava de encima".

Luego de reír internamente con su último pensamiento, cerró los ojos lentamente y con la cabeza apoyada delicadamente en la de su amado, aún sonriendo, dejó que Morfeo se la llevaba a la tierra de los sueños.

* * *

 **Espero que os gustase y que no sea muy confuso XD**

 **Ya dije que esto lo hice a lo loco por lo que me juzguen porfi Q-Q**

 **Los reviews, críticas constructivas** **y consejos se agradecen desde lo más profundo de mi ser (y no me refiero a los jugos gástricos de mi estómago XD, que no soy Johnny).**

 **¡Yane!**


	3. EPÍLOGO

**El epílogo~ :3**

 **Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO (MI REGALO, DE CORAZÓN).**

Sintió su cara cálida, y no por los rayos del Sol que siempre quiere despertarte cruel y vilmente con sus rayos caloríficos. Muy por el contrario, era una calidez que le agradaba, y la conocía muy bien.

Un pulgar le tocaba la mejilla suavemente, como si temiera el romperlo si aplicaba cualquier tipo de presión.

Con mucho esfuerzo abrió sus pesados párpados, para que su mirada difuminada por la luz del día se topase con la de Johnny Cage, que casi parecía que lo contemplaba.

—Sé que soy guapo pero… no hay necesidad de comerme la mirada—, dijo con voz somnolienta el rubio, que pegó un bostezo y comenzó a estirarse por la incómoda postura… ¿en la cama?

—Ya, tienes suerte de que te ame demasiado como para que me moleste el que me robes mis frases—, gruñó falsamente el actor, sin que la sonrisa feliz se le fuese… y más por la cara de perdido que tenía el otro.

— ¿Johnny? —, preguntó el confuso al otro que humeó, — ¿cómo llegué aquí?

—Bueno… tras tu sesión de concentración espiritual supongo que te dormiste, por lo que te traje aquí para evitarte una tortícolis.

—Pero si a ti no hay invasión que te despierte, y menos cuando bebes y te pones en modo morsa.

—Otra vez, yo también te amo, y me levanté para atender la llamada de la naturaleza.

— ¿La de expulsar fluidos amarillos o la primera papilla?

—En todo caso sería lo primero, significando que expulsé el primer margarita de la noche.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio… y luego estallaron en carcajadas. Una mañana como cualquiera otra.

—No pero ahora en serio, ¿en qué pensabas? Estoy completamente sobrio así que no olvidaré de nada.

El agente tuvo que estar un momento calmando su respiración agitada por la risa que se marcó para poder hablar.

—Nada, simplemente lo que nos sucedió hace dos años y… que me parece increíble todo… esto.

—Increíble es que las personas con las que hemos luchado innumerables veces ahora festejen con nosotros. ¿Viste como juerguean?

—Para mí que el ponche no les sentó bien al cerebro, creo que jamás borraré la visión de Sindel cantando _Let it go_. Pobre Reptile, un poco más alto y se nos muere.

—Él y todos. Esa fue una de las razones por las que me largué.

— ¿Solo eso?

La pregunta de Stryker sacó fuera de onda al actor durante un rato, y al cabo de ese instante su expresión se volvió agria y dolida.

—N-No nada más—

—Johnny… no hace falta que lo ocultes, sé que te sigue doliendo.

Lo sabía, "los demonios internos" como en su momento le dijo Akaname estaban carcomiendo a amado. Año tras año, Johnny Cage rememoraba el doloroso recuerdo de su muy infeliz infancia.

Hace dos años, tras su charla con Kabal y Akaname se fue a tomar el aire, con miles de pensamientos revoloteando por su cavidad cerebral como abejas furiosas. Hasta que vio al mismísimo diablo sentado al borde del río cerca del campamento.

Y con "diablo" no me refiero a un ser del Infierno. Su equivalente para él, era un actor con gafas de sol en plena noche, botella de cerveza en mano.

Johnny miraba a la nada con ojos vidriosos y expresión casi rota; una imagen indudablemente fuera de lo que se suponía que era Cage: egocéntrico y vivaracho.

Fue en el instante en que dio un paso al frente para que el demacrado humano se diera cuenta de su presencia. No os podéis imaginar lo mareado que se sintió Kurtis cuando al verlo se le formó una sonrisa de alegría. Genuina al ciento por ciento.

Se sentó y le preguntó hacía, a lo que respondió así:

—Beber.

Secó y cortante pero a la vez divertido, como si se burlase de él; Stryker solo sentía que se lo merecía por semejante muestra de observación que poseía.

Y así fue como, entre cerveza y risas, comenzaron la charla más larga y tranquila que habían tenido desde que se conocieron. Benditas sean las bebidas alcohólicas y sus poderes socializadores, y por favor nótese el sarcasmo en esta frase.

Pero bien es sabido que con alcohol en vena, lengua pa' fuera, o al menos es lo que digo yo siempre y es el caso que dio a continuación.

—Y dime… ¿Qué haces aquí… bebiendo solo? —, preguntó Kurtis no del todo sobrio, pero al menos estaba en mejores facultades que su compañero.

—Pues… celebrando el día que más odio:… la Navidad.

Y lo dijo así de pancho que hasta se rio de sí mismo.

—…Y… ¿Y eso? Sí todavía no es… N-Navidad.

—F-Fue el d-día en que todo el mundo em…empezó a odiarme.

Esas últimas palabras, cayeron como un balde de agua fría en la espina del policía, su estado de ebriedad escabulléndose por algún lugar desconocido incluso para él.

—A-Aquel día… mi padre mató a mi madre… sin ningún motivo… Mierda, solo tenía siete años… ¿sabes? —, las palabras se iban atrancando en la garganta de Cage, lo notaba. En sus ojos se reflejaba la horrible barbarie Navideña.

Contó cómo fue el asesinato de madre, cómo su padre no fue a la cárcel por su fortuna, cómo la gente lo miraba como si fuera él quien cometió el atroz crimen… Todo mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar, y caer, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar del dolor que sentía en el alma.

Quizá porque sus sentimientos se estaban descontrolando cada vez que veía un cristal líquido caer de sus ojos o porque la sensación familiar del dolor de perder a alguien frente a ti se estaba reviviendo en su mente… y lo mataba poco a poco, lo abrazó. Fue un abrazo firme y protector, que de alguna manera les transmitía a ambos el sentimiento de que por un momento… ya no estaban solos en su dolor silencioso.

Le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras y de ánimo, e incluso contó la historia que juró llevarse a la tumba: la muerte de su hermano. Le contó que a él nunca le gustó la Navidad, pero que por su hermanito lo hacía, ya desde muy chiquitos junto a sus abuelos celebraba la festividad porque traía felicidad al corazón de su pequeña familia. Contó que cuando sus abuelos murieron, a pesar de estar solos, seguían adelante en un mundo que se veía cruel y mísero. Cómo a pesar de todo, seguía celebrando la festividad, solo por su hermano. Cómo cuando se alistaron ambos en el ejército fue la peor decisión de su vida… que tendría que haber sido él… que no pudo salvarlo. Cuantas noches se pasó en vela porque la cara satisfecha pero que reflejaba dolor por las heridas de su hermano le perseguía. Cómo se hizo policía, para evitar que a gente inocente le pasase igual a su hermano y cómo conoció a Kabal, quien pudo sacarlo de su círculo de tristeza. Pero que, a pesar de sus intentos… nunca pudo devolver el espíritu de la Navidad a su vida… porque se fue con su hermano pequeño.

Estuvieron horas consolándose mutuamente hasta que el cansancio les ganó y… empezaron a soñar, siendo la presencia cálida y reconfortante del otro.

— ¿Sabes qué? —, preguntó el actor a su amado, trayéndolo de golpe y porrazo a la realidad, —No me arrepiento de nada. ¿Y tú?

¿De cómo juntos derrotaron un ogro del Infierno sin ayuda de nadie? ¿De salvar el mundo? ¿De las incursiones amistosas al Outworld solo para ver a los nuevos miembros de la familia? ¿De qué cada vez iba con Johnny a algún sitio acabasen encabronados o avergonzados? ¿De qué se dejase besar por él haciéndose el dormido? ¿De dejarse aconsejar por una supuesta desequilibrada mental, que era novia de la emperatriz del Outworld(*)? ¿De compartir cada momento de ese último año como su novio?

—No. Ni un poquito.

Una respuesta nunca sentó tan bien, para ambas partes.

—Entonces… ¿te arrepentirías si…—, dejando la pregunta en un suspense dramático, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando un anillos de plata que en preciosa caligrafía decía: _Merry Christmas, My Life_ ; —te pidiese la mano?

Los ojos de Stryker se abrieron como platos, pidiendo mentalmente una repetición de lo dicho… que fue concedida con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Kurtis Stryker… ¿me darías el honor y la felicidad, de compartir mi vida y… _**todas**_ las futuras Navidades… contigo?

La respuesta no fue con palabras, pero sí con cálido beso lleno de amor y lágrimas de felicidad.

* * *

 **Y fin~ ^^**

 **Nunca me imaginé escribiendo una boda en el final XD**

 **(*) Álex existe en este AU, solo que no viene de una dimensión alterno sino que es originario y estña mucho peor de la cabeza XD. Pero sigue en la línea de buena.**

 **Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, especialmente tú Hakendo, yo lo hice con mucho gusto y me divertí haciéndolo OvO**

 **Reviews, críticas constructivas y consejos serán siempre bien recibidos en este rinconcito de la internete.**

 **¡Yane!**


End file.
